Torn Lovers
by watahiko
Summary: Its about a girl and a guy they fall in love but the guy cant love he because hes scared to hurt her


One summers day at a local vacation spot in the leaf village a young girl who goes by the name of Kyuku was wondering, around as her long silver snowy looking coloured hair would be all pulled back into a tight as pony tail that sits in the middle back bit of her head, as her black lips would be pressed together, and her light silver eyes would be looking around at all of the building as she is trying to take in all of the objects that are on the building or things that are hanging over the railings, as she has a black zipper up shirt that has a black spiked up collar, as she zipper is no were to be seen its take off as the shirt shows off a small amount of her cleavage, as she then has a pair of red leather pants that are kept together by a silver and black coloured skulled as she has a silver dester eagle in her right pocket. And a long sword that has black snake skin handle as the sword then is set on her back, the sword is covered by a large black sheath that is made out of leather and has a black ribbon that holds the whole thing together as she then has a pair of black high heels on that tap across the ground every time that she walks.

As Kyuku is walking back towards the vacation place she is looking towards the right she wasn't able to see the figure infornt of her that looked rather sinister as this young boy has a hood that covers his eyes and that hides his face away from the world as she keeps on walking she bumps into him, as she turns her head to face him all she is able to see from this young boy is his light pink coloured lips but he has a sword that is hanging off of the back of his sword.

As he looks at her he then walks away with out saying a word, s takachi stand their looking at what this young boy looks like, she looks at him like she has seen nothing like him before, as she then head back towards the hotel that she is staying at a large siren goes off as it lets out a loud beeping sound that goes on and on.

Five seconds later a fair amount of screaming and children crying is heard as she runs out of the door opened up doors she looks around as there are these black covered ninjas in her way as she goes to reach for her sword and her gun she finds that they aren't there, as she looks around the young boy that she saw before as she looks around there are people screaming and crying as she looks over at the three men that were in front of her just a second ago are now on the floor cut up in two pieces on the ground as she the black hooded young boy would over as he wraps his arm around her wait as he pulls her body up onto his, as he is holding her in a defence pose as he looks away from her not making any eye contact with her, as she looks at him her silver eyes are glittering slightly from the fire that has been set on the houses.

As he then lightly whispers "_Hold on this will only take a second_" she looks at him like she is confused as she closes her eyes only for a few seconds, the young boy closes his eyes as he opens them and his sharginan is activated as he looks around he sprints as the speed of sound as the young girl opens her eyes, she looks around as all she is able to see is nothing but wooden walls.

As she adjusts her eyes to the slight darkness in the room she sees something that looks like a clan symbol as she looks closer it's the a uchiha symbol as she looks around for the young boy he comes out with out his hood on as his eyes change from his blood line, his eyes are a shade of red. His hair is black as its spiked as looks at the girl, he stands in the door way that leads to the kitchen, as he folds his arms and looks at her she then looks back at him as she tilts her head to the right side as her long silver hair that is in the pony tail would then slowly fall to the right side of her neck.

As he walks over to her he then reaches behind the back of her head as he then pulls the hair tie out of her hair that is holding back her silver hair, as her long silver hair that falls down to her waist line falls, she then looks at him as half of her hair is covering the left side of her face, she then looks at him as her silver eyes just stair at his faint red eyes. As he leans in looking like that he is about to kiss her cheek as he leans in towards her ear he whispers in a low middle tone " _My…name…is…Sakachi…"_ as he then pulls his lips away from her ear he then puts his left hand that has a black covered glove on but then he pulls away the glove so that she is able to feel his soft skin, as he then raises his hand up near her forehead as he pushes back her hair that is covering the left side of her face, he then puts the hair behind her right ear as he looks down at her and then puts his left hand under her chin as he raises her chin up so that her eyes are meeting his.

Kyuku is voice is a very sweet but yet soft voice as her black glossy lips part she is only able to say out of her lips are that "_M-my name is Kyuku…." _

He then leans down so that his forehead is pressed on hers as his eyes are looking at her, as she looks at him, he then lightly presses him lips onto her, as she then presses her lips back onto his, he then lightly licks her lips as she then the smiles a little she then licks his tongue back as now both of their lips are parted as they are now pressing up against each other lips.

As she then wraps both of her arms around his neck as she pulls his a bit closer to her a little, his reaction to that would have to be that he puts both of his hands on her waist as he uses his thumbs to lightly rub his

Thumbs across her hips as she then slides her tongue into his mouth, he then slides his tongue around her tongue as they are making circular motions with their tongues.

As Sakachi notices what is happening he slowly removes his hands from her waist as he looks at her, his slightly red eyes look at her, As Kyuku looks back at him with her slightly light silver eyes, she tilts her head to the side In confusion as she licks her black glossy lips, as the lips part she lightly says with a worried type of tone "_Something Wrong Sakachi…?"_

Sakachi shakes his head a response as he then looks at her and puts on a fake smile intending to her that nothing is wrong, As Kyuku looks at him she then shrugs slightly.

Sakachi walks over to Kyuku as he then puts his left arm around her waist he then closes his eyes as the sharingan is then activated they both disappear into a small pile of smoke, as they both appear out the front of the hotel that Kyuku is staying Sakachi then removes his left arm from around her waist as he then smiles at her faintly as he takes a step back away from her.

He then disappears as he disappears into a large pile of grey smoke Sakachi appears back at his own clan house, as he walks around putting his hand on his forehead as he then sighs heavily as he lightly whispers to him self " _I cant do this.. I have to stop this from happening or going any further"_.

As he keeps on pacing backwards and forwards trying to think of what he should do to stop this relationship to go any further as he then stops in his tracks and clicks his right hand as he just got an idea he lightly mumbles to him self " _I have to leave.. and never come back no matter how much it hurts. It might hurt her but its for the best and its to stop me from making a stupid mistake. because she doesn't deserve someone like me at all." _Later on that day as Sakachi and Kyuku were seen walking down the dust old road, as Sakachi had his black hood on so that none could see his eyes or what his face looked like as Kyuku was seen what she normally would be wearing as she had her left arms linked through his as her slightly tanned hand would be holding his middle toned normal skin coloured hand, as he then pulls on her hand as he's trying to drag her to left as she slowly aggress with her body she then lightly smiles as she then pushes him the right side of her body to the side of his.

As they get under the shade of roof that has the suns rays casting a shadow across the ground, he then sighs heavily as he lightly spoke but yet let out a small whisper as he pulled her close and puts his mouth towards her ear, she is then lightly pulled towards him as she smiles as close her eyes as she then awaits for him to say the three words that she though he was going to say, he then lightly whispers into her ear

" _I am sorry but I cant bare to be in this relationship its not you at all, its me and I don't want to hurt you anymore or cause you any pain, like I already am and that I am sorry to say but its over. Please don't blame your" as he was cut off before he could finish on what he was going to say._

She then pulls away from him as she then let's go of his hand as she turns around on her left foot she sprints off into the hot blazing sun as she has her eyes closed as the tears are falling off of her cheeks due to the wind that are forcing them to fall behind her like small rain drops that hit the window, as she sprints back towards the hotel, as she then runs up the stairs as she then kicks her door open as she walks into the room as she then turns around and pushes the door shut as she then turns around as her back is on the door she slowly slides down the door as she hit the ground.


End file.
